Lobzilla
Lobzilla (''"Ebizou" in Japan'') is a strange crustacean-like monster similar to Ebifryer that appears in Kirby 3D. History Lobzilla is sent by Nightmare Enterprises to King Dedede to defeat Kirby. Dedede is disappointed at first when when he sees how pitiful and weak it looks. But Lobzilla soon lets loose his power in front of him and Escargoon and escapes. Lobzilla has the ability to blow ice breath from his trunk. Despite his small size, he also has great physical strength and can even knock down pillars. He is next seen backed against the Cappy Town circle tree by Chef Kawasaki, who intends to cook him, only to blast him with his freezing-cold breath. Next, he arrives at the pond Tuff and the Cappy kids are playing in and catching lobsters in and attacks them too. The next time he is seen is when Dedede and Escargoon lure Kirby to him. Lobzilla pushes Kirby around a bit before ramming into one of the castle pillars. This attack backfires, and causes an avalanche which crushes him (much to Dedede's agitation) while Kirby makes it out unharmed. Then suddenly, just when everyone thinks the monster is down for the count, Lobzilla reveals his true- a titanic and terrifying shimp beast. In this form, he can fly in the air and is so big he can smash through anything within the castle. He retains his ice breath ability, the difference being that it is now blown from his mouth rather than his trunk, and in addition, within his icy blast are bacteria-like shrimp particles. These shrimp can pull on any of the body parts of the opponents they attach themselves to. Lobzilla then starts to chase after and attack him again, but Tiff calls the Warp Star and Kirby gets on it. Still, even with the Warp Star's help, Kirby is having problems with the crustacean. Even Fire Kirby had problems with him, but Meta Knight's quick thinking allows Tiff to tell Kirby to suck up the monster's breath and transform into Kabuki Kirby. Kabuki Kirby is then easily able to mop the floor with Lobzilla, fooling him by imitating a real-life Kabuki fighter before blasting a laser from his forehead into the monster's mouth, which causes his body to inflate. Kirby finishes off and destroys him with his rod. The monster's explosion rains down many small shrimps for Kirby, Kawasaki, and even the King and Escargoon to enjoy. Physical Appearance Lobzilla is a cross between an elephant and a shrimp. At first, he appears a small seahorse-like shrimp with buggy eyes, an elephantesque trunk with small, short fang-like tusks, small legs, and a yellow underbelly. His eyes can also turn red and are able to detect his target by using a series of crosshairs, suggesting he may be robotic. But when he gets angry, he shows his true form, which is enlarged and more monstrous in appearance. His legs grow longer, his tail becomes longer as does his trunk, his tusks grow longer and sharper, his eyes become more glaring and demonic as well as pupilless, and he gains two large hair-like antennae on the sides of his head. In addition, his underbelly also becomes more pale, and he gains several fangs in his mouth. Trivia *Lobzilla's Japanese name is a combination of the words "Ebi", which is Japanese for "shrimp/prawn", and "Zou", which is Japanese for elephant, which suits his physical appearance in both of his forms. *Lobzilla appears to be based on the Godzilla character Ebirah, and Fridgy. It should be noted that Ebirah's name is also based on "Ebi". *In addition to its name meaning "shrimp" and "elephant," Lobzilla's Japanese name may also be in reference to the famous family of Kabuki actors, Ebizo. *His English name is a combination of the words "Lobster" and "Godzilla", making him named after the famous Japanese Kaiju Godzilla itself. *Blocky, Flame Feeder, Ice Dragon, Octacon, and Lobzilla are the only Demon Beasts that are small and/or weak when they appear, but turn huge after a while. Category:Kirby Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Giant Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Demon